


Бесконечность

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Бета: Мей ПодколодныйРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: Как не сойти с ума, если всё, что осталось - лишь собственные мысли.Предупреждение: Небольшое упоминание пытокНаписано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Bleach: Wandenreich and Co 2017





	Бесконечность

Быть бессмертным — отвратительно. Как он мог желать этого? Долголетия и абсолютного здоровья было бы достаточно, особенно вкупе с всемогуществом, что он получил. Что теперь делать? Невозможность умереть теперь чувствуется проклятьем, а не благом. И какой толк от бесконечной силы, если она сидит внутри запертая многочисленными ключами? Ели бы кто-то с добрым сердцем и пустой головой забрал у него хоть одно из этих благ… тогда, может быть, заключение в этой тюрьме из собственных мыслей, не было бы таким невыносимым.

Как он ещё не сошёл с ума? Пожалуй, на это было сразу несколько ответов. Самый первый – это гордость. Тронуться мозгами означало проигрыш. Второй ответ был таким же очевидным, по крайней мере, для него самого: он слишком умён и силён для такого бездарного конца. Третий ответ был наверняка очевиден всяким сердобольным спасателям всего и всех: надежда, что когда-нибудь эта темница расколется, схлынет, как прибой, рассыплется в пыль от старости и напора, который и не думает ослабевать.

Он научился воспринимать это заточение, как что-то временное и проходящее. Ведь впереди вечность! Сладкая бесконечность, что бы не происходило вокруг. Стоило лишь немного подождать, чтобы выйти в новый мир мудрее, внимательнее и взвешеннее, чем прежде. Благо, времени на размышления у него предостаточно.

Очередным усилием воли все мысли выстроились в один стройный ряд. Осталось пройти вдоль него и выбрать что-то по настроению. Как костюм или вино. Это воспоминание ему надоело, эта идея должна была дозреть, та логическая выкладка оказалась тупиковой, очередное авторское заклинание требовало проверки на практике, а не умозрительного эксперимента. Хотелось отдохнуть и подумать о чём-то приятном. Может быть, даже пофантазировать.

Если бы он мог двигаться, то обязательно усмехнулся и, может быть, прикрыл глаза от небольшого торжества момента. Пришлось довольствоваться только воспоминанием об этих действиях. Но это было пустяком. Мысль уже пришла и ждала, когда же её начнут думать.

Если бы он мог двигаться, то обязательно бы устроился на своём стуле удобнее, расслабил плечи и развёл ноги шире, чтобы человеку между ними было удобно. Может быть, стоило подложить подушку под чужие колени? Хм, нет. Длинные светлые волосы слишком красиво рассыпались по его коленям, стоило любоваться моментом, а не портить его никому ненужной заботой.

В одежде или без? В ней. Отдельные пряди тут же начали скользить по ткани формы, пока белобрысая макушка мерно опускалась и поднималась вверх и вниз. Сложно было определиться, что же доставляло так много удовольствия – чужой горячий и умелый рот или созерцание цифры пять на согнутой спине. Он понятия не имел, умел ли Хирако отсасывать, но позволял себе такую вольность и допущение. Мысль, что этот кусок заносчивого дерьма с удовольствием опускался перед ним на колени, сам распутывал пояса и сам целовал его член, заставляла кровь по венам бежать быстрее. Чужая голова начала двигаться резче, язык проходился по уздечке и неторопливо облизывал головку. Да, вот так… всё, как ему нравится больше всего.

Очень сильно хотелось проклясть эти невыносимые путы на теле! Мало того, что они не позволяли даже моргнуть, даже сделать вдох чуть шире и глубже, они сдерживали всё тело в неизменном состоянии, не позволяли ему хоть как-то измениться. С одной стороны, именно благодаря им не хотелось ни пить, ни справлять нужду или мучиться от каких-нибудь отёков от вечного сидения в одной позе. С другой стороны, об эрекции можно было забыть. Очередным волевым усилием пришлось забыть о досадном неудобстве и вернуться к предыдущей мысли. Более приятной.

— Какого хрена капитан вообще должен отсасывать своему лейтенанту в его же кабинете?

— Разве не для этого ты меня повысил в должности?

Пришлось ткнуть его наглую рожу опять себе в пах. Его до сих пор бесило это выражение лица. Порой хотелось изуродовать его так основательно, чтобы не осталось ни одной похожей черты, а потом выкинуть на свалку.

Накатила такая ужасная волна раздражения, что мысленный порыв оттаскать Хирако за волосы вылился в бесполезную попытку двинуть рукой. Мышцы напряглись и расслабились, но злость никуда не ушла.

— И что теперь? Накажешь меня?

— Почему бы и нет?

Узкая белая спина на фоне ржавых цепей и влажной каменной стены смотрелась слишком вызывающе. Стоило ли убрать волосы или оставить их? Оплётка рукояти кнута мягко скрипнула свежей кожей, стоило сжать чуть сильнее. Он помнил, что это было приятно ощущение. Ещё приятней было лишь видеть кровь своего врага. Первый же удар рассёк кожу, заставляя Хирако изгибаться и инстинктивно уходить от боли. Бежать ему было некуда, и дна эта мысль доставляла немалую долю удовольствия. Ещё удар, ещё, ещё. Кажется, где-то уже белели кости. Кровь стекала по голому заду и тощим ногам со стёртыми коленями. Волосы перепачкались в красном, перепутались и раздражали свежие раны.

Стоило подойти ближе и вдохнуть запах чужой боли. Его он тоже отлично помнил и берёг это воспоминание. Один из самых сладких запахов после отчаяния и покорности, особенно если они не давались так просто, а приходили после интересной схватки. Он лизнул вспотевшую от напряжения кожу на вывернутом плече пленника.

— Я могу убить тебя. Я хочу убить тебя. Это моя самая главная мечта, — он ткнулся носом в ухо и жадно втянул носом воздух, но не почувствовал ничего, разозлился и перепачкал пальцы в крови, чтобы грубо и быстро запихнуть их в зад Хирако. Чтобы унизить. Чтобы принести ещё больше боли. Как же сильно он желал этого!

— Неправда. У тебя другая мечта, — в блекло-карих глазах мелькнула неприятная правда, которую не хотелось признавать. В тот же момент он сам оказался голым, скованным цепями так сильно и неудобно, что все суставы выворачивало от боли. Хирако прижимался к его уху и горячо шептал, насмехаясь. — Ты хочешь…

Пришлось зажмуриться и прижаться лбом к холодной стене. Ощущение чужих пальцев в себе было двояким и слишком реальным. Они, не стесняясь, растягивали его, входили всё глубже, делали именно то, что должны были и именно так, как надо.

— Чего же я хочу?.. — голоса еле хватило на вопрос.

— Чтобы я обратился к тебе по-особому.

— Как же?! — раздражение захлестнуло новой волной, но не перекрыло болезненное возбуждение.

— Владыка, — спокойный ровный и покорный голос наверняка не мог принадлежать Хирако, но это было абсолютно неважно.

Он хотел этого. И он получит это рано или поздно. Уверенность в будущем укрепила фантазию, которая рухнула в миг вместе с каменной стеной. Опять вкруг осталась только непроглядная темнота и звенящая тишина. Хотя, скорее всего, это звенело в ушах. И речи не было о том, чтобы действительно получить оргазм, но моральное удовлетворение захватило его тело полностью, нитками ползя по торсу и конечностям.

Ничего не может быть вечным. И его заточение тоже когда-нибудь закончится. А пока… пока он будет размышлять, анализировать и иногда фантазировать, чтобы не сойти с ума. У любого бога есть слабость, главное суметь признать её и обратить в свою пользу.


End file.
